


My little EVERYTHING

by PsychoJJ



Series: I don't believe in love. I believe in worship! [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: As you wish, Bathing/Washing, Black Eye, Blindfolds, Butterflies, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Ejaculate, El Clásico, Embarrassment, Epic, Epic Friendship, Epic Love, Eye Color, Eye Contact, Eyebrows, Food Kink, Free! Eternal Summer, Gay Male Character, Hair Washing, Hand & Finger Kink, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ireland, Lake-town, Lions, M/M, Male Lactation, Neckz 'n' Throats, Northern Ireland, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral History, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pubic Hair, Quickening Sex, Real Men Wear Tights, Road Trips, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Tea, Tears, Teasing, Wake-Up Sex, Walks In The Woods, Wax Play, Waxing, Wealth, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wet Dream, Wetting, What Was I Thinking?, Wilderness, Wish Fulfillment, Worth Re-Reading, k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: At the side of the blue lake, "naughty" Leo kept begging "daddy" Cris to do something kinky, very very kinky, and Cris was being himself, so overprotective of his little one, or maybe he wasn't. Perhaps he was just feeding his own kink.Written for the 7th (White) Day of Cressi Week 2019.





	My little EVERYTHING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dopaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopaz/gifts), [yuexiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiang/gifts), [Vera2Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera2Leo/gifts), [AnacondaGagaYonceYas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/gifts).

> I know this is a weird inspiration for a porn story but that's how my stupid brain works XD. Messi's character in this fiction is inspired by "Heidi, Girl of the Alps" and Cristiano's character is inspired by Sakuragi Hanamichi the main character in Slam Dunk anime, and the interaction between them is influenced by the famous song "Bailamos"

Around midnight, the Cressi couple stopped by another lake in the Irish beautiful land, and Leo who just woke up from his day-long nap got out of the car and without checking the surrounding took off his tank top and his underwear and started jogging all over the green scenery in absolute joy and nudity!

He was dancing, singing, slapping and shaking his jiggly bubble butt while swinging his thick, short dick in all directions in the strangest of ways! He was putting an amazing dance performance just like if Madonna merged with Michael Jackson and was raised in the K-pop era!

Cris couldn't stop smiling at that. He can't resist the beauty of his "little one" in a normal state, and he never saw Leo as active and energetic in a very long time. Despite the completely different settings, anyone who would've seen Lionel in such happiness could easily mistake him for a toddler running like crazy around the house after getting "diaper-free."

While Ronaldo kept getting stuff out of the car and started a fire for BBQ, Messi kept chasing butterflies and some goats too. They were wandering freely and peacefully until Leo showed up and scared the hell out of them. The Portuguese was like "Honey! Don't get too far the food is about to get ready, and you haven't eaten since the morning!"

Lionel shouted "I don't need any more food, not after eating your cum. It gave me a superpower! I'm a superhero now thanks to you!" while he was running around the car and the camping equipment none stop like crazy, and the sweatier he gets the harder it becomes for Cris to focus on making their dinner.

With Messi's heat and the fire next to him, Cris couldn't tolerate anymore and got naked too, and Leo went immediately to swing the Portuguese erection and saying in a kid's voice "here's the villain! Here's the villain!"

Before he escaped while following with the voice of the citizens of his imaginary storyline "Super Leo! We need your help! The biggest dick in the Galaxy is horny and wanna fuck us all! You're the only one who can stop him!"

Ronaldo laughed while rolling the meat over the fire before asking "and what exactly is your superpower? and Messi was like "I can do this" while leaning over and wiggling his cock like a tail and added, "I also can do this" while clapping with nothing but his oily sweaty butt cheeks! It was amazing to watch especially that it was a few inches from the Portuguese face!

Cris jaw dropped while slapping the booty in front of him and whispering "in fact, your superpower just made the villain ten times bigger!" Referring to his cock and Leo was like "yeah! That's the idea! It's all part of a bigger plan and a greater wisdom! I gotta defeat him at the peak of his strength. So, he never rises again!"

Then, he sat on Ronaldo's lap in a reverse cowboy position, sliding the whole dick in his butthole so smoothly before whispering "and here is my special finisher move!" While hardening his ass cheeks so strongly that Cris shouted out loud "aaaaaah! What the hell?! What kind of exercise you do to get such powerful glutes?! Damnit!"

Messi laughed before he stopped himself and loosen up a bit and said "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to squeeze so hard" as he started contracting and relaxing his butt in a reasonable way to message the hurting dick inside him and said "and I do not know special training for this. It all comes down to passion!"

Lionel was definitely lying because since he stopped competing with Cris on being the best of all time, his main focus in every training session he ever had —and he had a lot— was to get his butt muscles as strong as humanly possible.

Ronaldo caught his breath and adjusted himself to make the penetration more comfortable and said "well. I know more than anyone that passion alone doesn't make the best. In fact, the man sitting on my lap made me understand this the hard way when I competed with him over the best player in history"

Leo smiled and said "that's not true I'm not better than you, and about that butt skills, I guess, practice makes perfect. I've been doing this with you for so long and I know how to make it hurts and how to make it feels good!"

Cris smiled and kissed the Argentinian lips and said while getting his sight back to the grilled meat "you definitely know how to make me feel good" and they sat there in a moment of calmness. Ronaldo preparing the food and Messi watching him, still on his lap, still taking his dick.

It's funny how Leo whom all he does is bottoming was still always having the upper hand over the man who tops him. That's for a simple reason; Lionel practiced long enough that he got butthole and muscles that can squeeze stronger than anything in this world, and there were few nights were Ronaldo literally had to beg the Argentinian to let go of his cock. So, he can pull it out. Otherwise, Messi can keep anything inside him for as long as he desires!

Despite that, he was always cute, cuddly and so easy to convince most of the time. He always asks politely for whatever he wants regardless of having total control over his daddy's body and soul. Just then, when Cris was almost done making the dinner, Leo kissed his muscular neck and asked "daddy! Since we're at the lake, can you cover me with your piss like yesterday, make me your little—Lemon?"

Ronaldo smiled and said while playing with Lionel's hair "maybe, if you eat as much as this beautiful body of yours needs" and Messi was like "I'll eat anything for this!" and he started ripping the barely made food apart and swallowed like an alligator despite the fact that the meat was hot as hell!

The Portuguese ate some and before he could know it, Leo jumped from his lap, pulled him up and begged "Cris! Cris! Please let's do it already! You've been drinking coffee all day! I'm sure you've a lot in your bladder! Please!" and Ronaldo hates to do such a thing. So, he said, "if we're going to do it, it has to be on my own terms, okay?"

Messi was like "yes!! Yes! Sure whatever you want!" and Cris smirked as he went back to the vehicle and got clothespin and put it on Lionel's big nose, closing both of his nostrils. Ronaldo kissed the Argentinian cheekbone and said "I don't want you to smell any of it" and Leo was slightly disappointed but he kept his cool.

Cristiano followed "part your lips just enough to breath, and don't you dare try to drink any of my piss, okay?" and Leo looked down so unhappy and said "sure" while Cris said, "if you attempted to do so, I'll stop immediately." While putting his hands on Messi's shoulder and saying " you know that I respect all your fetishes and kinks but I won't let you poison yourself in the process. Understood?" and Leo nodded like the little one he was.

  
Ronaldo picked Messi's underwear from the passenger seat and said "I'll blindfold you with this. So, that nothing splashes to these beautiful eyes" while blindfolding Leo with his own underwear as the Argentinian mocked "yeah yeah. Protecting my eyes… said the guy who loves nothing more in the world than having his semen all over my lashes!"

The Portuguese tied the underwear so tightly behind the Argentinian head and shoved two fingers in his hole and said "yes, semen is supposed to go in someone's womb and make her pregnant, urine is not" then, he dug deeper while hugging Leo from behind and caressing his pubes with the other hand and said "semen is a symbol of love, urine is a toxin that we get out of our bodies!"

Lionel's voice was kinda funny with the clothespin blocking his nose and his mouth was almost covered with the underwear that was covering his eyes too but that didn't stop him from begging seriously "I know all that and I want nothing more than for you to dump your toxins on me, please! I don't care about seeing it happen! I don't care about the smell or the taste! The mere fact that you; Cristiano Ronaldo is peeing one me; Lionel Messi turn me on like nothing else!"

Cris pulled his fingers out of Leo and said: "you'll get what you want and more as soon as we get to the lake" while secretly sneaking to the car, taking a teapot, filling it with milk and putting it on the fire without making any noise. Apparently, the Portuguese will cover Messi with milk instead of urine and that's why he made sure that Leo can't smell or taste anything!

Messi was like "ok. I can't see anything. So, guide me to the lake, daddy" and Ronaldo ignored him for a moment just enjoying the beauty of having him like that and imagining how he'll look covered entirely in milk. Leo asked again "Cris, where did you go?"

Ronaldo quit daydreaming and said "just walk like 15 steps forward and you'll be at the lake" and Messi like "what the fuck! Why don't you hold my hand and take me there?" and Cris was like "you want my piss, you play by my rules" and Leo was like "ffffine" as he walked only three steps and he started tripping already.

Cris was so close, to catch Leo, in case he lost balance but instead of holding his hand, the Portuguese caressed the Argentinian butt and said "honey! I think it would be safer if you got on four limps" and Messi was flattered that his daddy wanna see him walking like a dog on the grass. So, he went down immediately.

He kept going in the direction he was told to, till his face hit something metallic and he was like "Ouch! what is this? Is that the car?" and Cris laughed out loud "hell yeah!" and Messi said madly "and you let me walk in the opposite direction to the lake all this time?!"

Cris was like "yep" as he placed a gentle kiss on the Argentinian forehead and said "sorry about that babe, but I don't get to see Lionel Messi wandering around the wild like the goat he is every day. So, I tricked you to watch a little bit more of that! Can you blame me?"

Messi was like "listen, this time if you don't direct me to the lake, I'll remove the blindfold" and Cris kissed his little one's lips to shut him up and said "but if you do, I won't pee on you!" and Leo followed frustratingly "fine! Haven't you seen enough of me in doggy style over the years?!" and Ronaldo answered "I did but not in an open field like this, yet I'll guide you correctly this time"

Then he shoved his cock into Lionel's butt, pointing sharply at the extreme right inside his intestine and said "rotate yourself till the tip of my dick is in the middle of your ass, or in another word, till you feel it against your prostate. Once you do, you're in the right direction!"

As deep and painful the penetration was, Leo exploded in laughter, genuinely amused by the fact that Ronaldo kept using his dick for navigation. Leo kept rotating like a dog while saying "I always said that you're a romantic genius but I just realized that you're a genius on everything!"

Cris laughed at the stupidity of what they were doing and followed while jiggling Lionel's buttocks with both hands "trust me, whoever sees the view that I'm seeing right now, will outsmart Albert Einstein!"

Messi was laughing hysterically as he felt the cock rubbing his week spot. He asked "should I go now? Or are you misleading me again?" and Ronaldo smiled and said "No I'm not" then he slapped the side of Lionel's hip like a horse and said "go! Baby! Go!"

Leo started moving with the expectation that Cris will go with him, keeping the cock inside all the way but as soon as he started moving, the Portuguese cock slid out of the Argentinian ass. It was so disappointing for Lionel but Cris had to bring the milk pot before going. Besides, it was so arousing to watch his erection forcefully hit his v-muscle as it escaped Messi's twitching hole.

Messi kept going while Ronaldo picked his own underwear and used it to be able to carry the boiling milk pot. He went a step further and used a flush cutter that he had in the car to bend and narrow nozzle of the pot so that the milk comes out of it in "urine-like" flow. So, that it's more believable.

Ronaldo carried the pot, a bottle of liquid chocolate and a Nutella can before going to the lake. Leo was waiting patiently in doggy style. Cris hates to say such thing but he knew that Leo wanna be treated like this. So, he raised the Argentinian chin by the tip of his cock and asked: "are you sure, you want to be my toilet?"

Messi didn't hesitate to say "hell yeah" as Cris stepped back and started spoiling the milk in between Lionel's scapulas and watching it go over the smooth, pink skin of his spine and slide like a waterfall through his butt crack.

Cris whispered "use your hands to separate those bubble butts" and as Leo did the Portuguese started spoiling the hot milk immediately against Lionel's bare, insanely twitching, hole. Messi kept mumbling in pleasure "OMG! It's so hot! Way hotter than yesterday!" not knowing that he was getting teased by boiled milk.

Ronaldo kept spoiling over Messi's shoulders just to watch the milk slide over his beautiful biceps into the grass. One of the best things about doing this next to such a pure lake that it works as a mirror. Cris can see Lionel's abs, shaking thighs and throbbing clock in the reflection on the water.

It's kinda unfair that Cris can see so much and Leo can see none but it was the only way to make him understand that there's nothing special about urine and that he can enjoy getting covered with so many other "hot liquids"

Messi begged in the middle of this "Cris, please! Pee on my head! Pee on my face before it's over!" and Ronaldo was like "sure" as he spoiled the milk all over Lionel's hair getting him entirely covered from top toes. It was breathtaking imagery. The contrast between Lionel's white-stained naked body and the green grass and the blue lake was a true piece of art.

As much as Cristiano appreciate that scene and even wanted to take a photo of it, he was so distracted by one little thing. The way the milk kept dripping from Leo's dick and even more erotically his nipples all the way to the ground was scratching so many itches and kinks for the Portuguese.

Deep down, he always dreamed about somehow getting Lionel pregnant, about watching and admiring him as he breastfeeds a baby, and knowing that male pregnancy isn't real, these milk dripping nipples was the closest Cris will ever be to that dream of his.

He kept spoiling milk on Lionel's back, so close to his armpit just to watch it go for his tiny little nipples. Messi had no idea about what was going on, let alone Cris's dream and he kept thanking him for the "peeing" none stop!

The Portuguese kissed Lionel's lips and Messi wondered "I never thought you would kiss me when I'm stinking like this!" and Cris added, "I would kiss you in all shapes and forms!" Before he started spoiling the liquid chocolate on Messi's neck.

Messi asked "what's this cold thing I feel" with a cute smile on his lips. Ronaldo said "something…" and Leo was like "???" and Cris kissed his lips again "just wait" and I'll let you know when the time is right!" and Leo was so intrigued by that.

Ronaldo kept spreading the chocolate all over his boy while Messi asked "I know this is a surprise so I'm keeping the blindfold, but can I at least remove the clothespin?" and Cris said "no! I know you're trying to figure out what I'm spoiling on your body by the odor!"

Leo protested "daddy! Daddy! But it hurts!" and Cris opened the Nutella can and started shoving its content in Lionel's hole which took him by surprise and pushed him to tense for a moment there. Ronaldo covered Lionel's cock with Nutella before shoving all that remained back in his ass and said: "you can sleep an entire night with my cock in here and I'm supposed to believe that you can't tolerate a clothespin on your nose!"

Cris got behind Lionel and started kissing his feet which were covered with milk and chocolate. Then, he proceeded to lick his calves which got some Nutella too. As he reached the thighs, Ronaldo was sucking the skin into his lips leaving red marks all over it.

He kept licking, kissing and quiet often biting the fat of the Argentinian butt, swirling his tongue through the oozing Nutella that kept coming from the hole. Then he pushed Leo to lie down and mounted him while throwing kisses all over his nape and his mother's tattoo.

  
He french kissed him before going back to kissing "his mom" while whispering "I wish there's something I can do to give this lady the credit she deserves for bringing such perfection to this world" while squeezing both of Leo's pecs, referring to his milky nipples as "perfection"

Cris looked at the stars in the sky as he kept going deeper and faster while pulling those nipples even further from the Argentinian chest before asking a very serious philosophical question "I wonder! I'm not bragging but I really wonder, can this whole universe come up with something more perfect than you?"

Leo was so aroused, having his weak spot smashed repeatedly while believing that Ronaldo was fucking him despite being covered with urine. He was out of his mind when he answered "yes there's! A baby that I conceive from you!"

A storm of Cris's sexual fantasies appeared before his eyes; holding Lionel's hand as he delivers the baby, sucking from one nipple while the baby is breastfeeding from the other, and a zillion other things that include having a family of over twenty kids from Leo, not just one!

Ronaldo jaw dropped as he let a huge load of cum deep in between the Argentinian glutes! Despite having sex on a daily —more like hourly— basis, Cris had the biggest load in at least the last three years and the best orgasm ever for sure!

Leo came a lot too, but Cris didn't even notice it as he pulled his cock and jumped to remove the blindfold from Lionel's eyes, holding his head with both hands before asking "what did you just say?" and Leo blushed and said while licking his lips with a little smile "nothing!"

Cris kissed them and begged "honey, please! Just say it one more time" and Leo was so embarrassed not just by the silliness of what he said but by the fact that he can still feel the Portuguese massive cum leaking out of his hole as they speak. Yet, he wanted to make that great moment a perfect memory for both of them. So, he said "I" before he blushed and looked down.

Ronaldo was waiting patiently as Leo tried to put words together and finally whispered "what I meant to say" then he held Cris's cock and added, "that I don't know how these things work outside our fantasy and dreams, but it would be my pleasure, my honor, to get pregnant from you!"

Cris's eyes started tearing as Leo French kissed him. The Portuguese kept asking "are you sure that you aren't just trying to drive me insane?!" and Lionel was like "no, I already did that! I mean it, daddy! If there's any way for men to get pregnant, I'm willing to give it a shot!"

Ronaldo was like "OMG! I can't believe it! I must be dreaming or hallucinating! This is the best birthday present ever, and you know what! If you're truly on board with this, I'm willing to spend all my wealth to make it happen" and Messi wasn't concerned about him getting pregnant as much as he was about Cris's birthday. He asked "wait! what? Today is your birthday?! How did I forget that!"

Cris pushed Leo to lay on his back on the grass, laid on top of him and said while licking the chocolate on his clavicles "we've been on this road trip for over a month. It's just normal for you to forget about the date" then "he squeezed Lionel's booty which was still covered with milk, chocolate, and Nutella before saying "besides I've already made my birthday cake" referring to Lionel's body.

Cristiano covered his teeth with his lips and pulled Leo's hands and pretended to be biting them and followed "I just need to eat it now!" and Leo was so joyful about it, laying there, relaxing after a rough sex, letting his daddy do whatever he wants before he realized the milk and asked "Wait! What's is this white—uh… so you tricked me? You never covered me with urine all this time?"

Ronaldo smiled and went down to kiss Lionel's belly button and said "I would never urinate on the mother of my children" and Leo put his hands on Cris's head and said "it's a little too early for that" and Cris got back to Messi's lips and whispered "if you're gonna be a mom, you've to start acting like one!"

Leo was still trying to wrap his head around the idea as he asked "wait! Isn't it a bit weird that we're talking about me, having a baby like the most normal thing in the world?! I mean—this is huge, right?" and Cris kept nodding so quickily with the widest smile and said "of course it is" and Leo added, "and kind of twisted too?"

Before Ronaldo had a chance to answer a butterfly that mixes both the Argentinian and the Portuguese flag colors showed up out of the blue and landed on Lionel's belly. Just like a sign, an omen. The Cressi couple kept looking at it as it flew from Leo's abs and landed in the little area between his balls and hole where their babies shall come from.

Cris couldn't help but smile as he gently caressed the brows of the love of his life and said: "I don't know about people's reaction to you, carrying my baby, but I can tell that mother nature isn't mad at us for doing such a thing!"

Messi kissed his daddy for being such a romantic genius and whispered while trying to hold his laugh "so, according to your logic, if a lion shows up and eats us both, this is a sign that mother nature would be devastated because of my pregnancy, right?"

Cristiano laughed out loud and said "don't worry! There are no lions in Ireland, except the cub that I'm laying over!" and from there, they merged into what felt like an eternity in the form of a kiss. Ronaldo was already tempted to shove his man thing in the little one again. It's unbelievable that these two had been together for over ten years, yet they get crazier about each other every single day!

Perhaps that's because they had to pretend to be strangers most of the time. It's also unfortunate that despite the unmatched connection between them, Cris kept hiding his life dream all these years, while all it took to make Leo agree to get pregnant was just to say the word. Just think about how many unspoken desires between loved ones could've made them much happier if they were just brave enough to spell it out!

Messi finally broke the kissing madness and said while wrapping his thighs around his daddy's waist rubbing their erections together "so, let me get this straight. With my silly act and my tiny body, I managed to be your best friend, your boyfriend, your cub, the love of your life, your kiddo and somehow the mother of your kids at the same time!"

Cris kissed him and added "and occasionally, my sleeping pillow and my dining table too!" and Leo couldn't help but ask so self-impressed "how do I do all that?" and Ronaldo couldn't resist the charm. He pushed his cock all the way inside Lionel again before answering "it's all about the power of those glutes I guess! It's what makes you my everything!"

Messi blushed as he added "I forget a couple of things. I'm also your birthday present and cake!" and the Portuguese laughed as he picked up the milk pot and started spoiling more all over Leo's face and picked up the liquid chocolate bottle too!"

Leo was like "OMG! What kind of irresponsible mother am I?! Leaving a bottle of chocolate laying around! I don't want any of our kids to be addicted to sweat and chocolates!" and Cris smiled and said "that's why we'll have to get rid of it" while opening the bottle and spoiling all the remaining chocolate on Lionel.

The Argentinian hardened his buttocks around his daddy's cock and said "Cris, please! Leave some chocolate for me. I wanna try spoiling it on you" and Ronaldo smirked and said "sorry but, it doesn't look as good on tanned skin as it looks on a whitish-pink one like yours! Especially with that milk. It doesn't get any whiter than that!"

Messi smiled and said "actually it does! If you cover it with your thick load! It's not as transparent as milk, you know, and since I haven't prepared any birthday present for you, I'm offering you to come all over my face as my little present" and Cris was like "honey, you don't need to do that. The mere fact that you're willing to let me IMPREGNATE you, is the best thing you ever gave me! Besides, I come on your face every day, no offense, but a birthday present shall be special!"

Leo was like "I don't know. Maybe you can add your own spin on it, your own kink. You're the genius here after all" and Ronaldo was flattered as he said "o—kay. What about I do come on your face as usual but instead of washing it immediately, how about you keep it on, like a makeup. We chat, we talk, we have fun, play and laugh with my semen all over you. I would love to spend a day like that with you!"

Messi blushed so badly just imagining the upcoming 24 hours. He smiled, kissed his daddy and whispered "you're such a pervert, Cris, such a sadistic motherfucker! And that's among many other things why I'm never gonna get tired of loving you, of worshipping you, and that's why I would never say no to you!"

The end.


End file.
